


Tread softly because you tread on my dreams

by orphan_account



Series: Multiamory March 2016 [13]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Multiamory March
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiamory March Day 13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tread softly because you tread on my dreams

Natasha tries not to let her thoughts run away with her, but with Maria and Pepper, she can’t really help it. She’s come to realize something terrifying - she wants to spend the rest of her life with them, and can’t imagine being with anyone else. She’ll keep it to herself for the next decade, of course, but in the meantime, it’ll still be rattling around her brain. 

It still amazes her that the two of them love her at all, much less enough to stay with her this long. She can see why they love each other, of course, but Natasha comes from a much nastier background than either of them. She’s finally beginning to recognize that she’s a person, not a machine, but the idea of deserving nice treatment still fucks with her head sometimes. 

She realizes she wants to marry Maria in a bit of a silly way. The three of them had taken in a stray cat, mostly because Natasha had insisted that it simply could not survive without them, and Natasha didn’t expect the other two to get that friendly with it. Then, she walks in on Maria half asleep on the couch, petting the cat, which has curled up on her lap. She falls in love all over again, especially when she sees the sleepy, warm smile on Maria’s face. 

She realizes she wants to marry Pepper when she sits in on one of Pepper’s meetings and watches her bring an entire boardroom of men to their metaphorical knees. Pepper is by far the strongest of the three of them when it comes to personality, and it both awes and thrills Natasha. Pepper doesn’t think that highly of herself, and Natasha wants more than anything to help her see herself how she and Maria see her. 

_ I want to marry you both,  _ Natasha thinks, curled up between the two of them in bed. There is nowhere she feels safer than when she’s in their embrace, and it’s the most extraordinary thing she’s ever felt. Both of them are asleep, but Natasha feels protected anyway, even though she knows a woman like her shouldn’t even need protection. Still, though, it’s nice to have. 

She gives each of them a soft kiss, not enough to wake them up, and settles back into the pillows, drinking in their warmth. 

_ I’ll ask both of you soon. I promise.  _

 


End file.
